


I'll Love You Endlessly

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe- Record Store, Dallon's gonna be in the next chapter maybe, I don't hate them though promise, Kind of based on the Panic! split, M/M, Ryan and Jon kind of suck in this, sorry I suck at tagging lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbroken after being abandoned by his long-time boyfriend, Brendon feels as though he's destined to be alone. Enter Dallon, the boy from back home that Brendon never quite got over, and for Dallon, Brendon's the boy he never forgot. Time and tenderness start to mend Brendon's heart, but will they be able to weather the storms to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Thing I'll Never Show

"Ryan, please! Don't do this to me!" 

"Brendon, I told you it's for the best. Now let me go, you're gonna make me and Jon late for the plane."

At Ryan's request, Brendon Urie let go of the other man's arm, tears streaming down his face while Sarah glared at Ryan. How could this be happening? He and Ryan had been together for years, he thought it had been love, marriage-worthy even. But when his boyfriend had sat him down a week ago, it hadn't been to give him a ring. Brendon had listened in shock as he was told about Jon and Ryan's plan to go make music and, in the process, leave him behind. He had thought Ryan would be content owning the music store they had bought together months ago in Vegas, selling records and living in bliss while they grew old together; but, apparently, that wasn't good enough for Ryan. "You've only known Jon for a few months Ry, what if it's not what you want?" Brendon had asked, heart sinking when he was given a blank stare. Those eyes used to be full of love for him, but now they were tired and cold. "It's what I want Bren, why can't you think of me for once? Everything I've done was for you, I didn't even want any of this. Music is my passion, not owning some dusty shop in this dump of a city with someone I don't really love anymore." Upon hearing this, Brendon had promptly stood up, told Ryan he "was sorry I'm not good enough for you", and fled to their room before bursting into tears, ending the conversation.

Since then, Ryan had moved all his stuff to Jon's place in Chicago and was finally leaving Brendon to go live with him while they recorded their new album. Brendon, as he watched Jon and Ryan walk towards the terminal to board their plane, vaguely wondered if they had been having an affair behind his back. He took Sarah's hand and sighed, too tired to care at the moment. 

"Take me home Sarah, please?" he asked, turning to his best friend, who was watching Ryan go with an angry look on her face,"I can't stay here anymore." She glanced over at him, anger turning to sadness when she saw how worn-out he looked. "Of course sweetheart, let's go. Spencer went and got the car, he should be here." He simply nodded and turned his back on the gate, quickly walking to the exit and away from the love of his life. 

*************

The car ride back to the store was quiet, with Spencer driving and casting worried looks at Brendon while he and Sarah sat in the back seat, his head on her shoulder. When they arrived, Brendon unlocked the back door and trudged up the stairs to the apartment, not even wanting to look at the beautiful record store that he had loved so much until now. Sarah and Spencer followed as he collapsed on the couch, curling up into a ball and covering his face while he shook with silent grief. The other two looked at each other, not quite sure what to do to comfort the heartbroken man in front of them; they settled with sitting on either side of him, Sarah rubbing his back and murmuring soothing sounds while Spencer coaxed him into lifting his head so he could put a pillow under it. After his shaking had subsided and he had fallen asleep, exhausted by the last few day's events, they called the only person that they knew could help.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Pete, it's Spencer and Sarah. Could we talk to you about something?" 

"Sure Spence, hold on and let me go somewhere quiet." After a few minutes of what sounded like Pete yelling at some people to shut up and doors closing, he returned with an "Alright, shoot."

"So you know how Brendon and Ryan had been dating?"

"Yeah, they've been together a few years, ri- wait, did you say 'had'? What happened?" 

"Ryan decided last week to just go and leave Brendon to move to Chicago with some guy he knows, Jon Wallace or something. They're going to, and I quote, 'make music and pursue the life Ryan gave up for Brendon'. And this is in spite of the fact they own a business and apartment together. Now he's gone and we don't know what to do." Spencer said, a frown on his face and heart heavy. Ryan had been his best friend, he had even introduced him and Brendon, and he couldn't believe this had happened. 

"Are you fucking with me? He said that? I should head over to Jon's place and kick both their asses, how could he do that to Brendon?! The kid was infatuated with him, he would've dumped everything and followed if Ryan had said something!" 

Sarah took the phone and continued the story, adding in parts that Spencer didn't know. "He also said he didn't love Bren anymore, it's like he suddenly fell out of love and decided to move miles away. No warning, he just left. And now we're stuck picking up the pieces." 

"Damn, that's awful. I wish I could be there and help, he's gonna need it. All I can say is stay with him a few days and make sure he isn't alone, people tend to do stupid stuff when they're left by themselves." 

"We'll be sure to do that, thanks Pete. Give the boys our love, alright?" 

"Will do, and tell Brendon I said hey when you can. Later guys." 

The two said their goodbyes and hung up, feeling a little better now that someone else was aware of the situation. They sat and watched Brendon for a little while, brainstorming ways to help fix this mess. Fucking Ryan Ross, why couldn't he have acted like a grown adult?

*************

Brendon woke a little while later and silently went to his bedroom, not looking either of his friends in the eye. After a few minutes, they both got up and followed, entering his bedroom to find him lying on top of the covers. With a sigh, Sarah climbed in and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her chest while Spencer cuddled up from behind, hugging his friend close. The three lay like that for hours, listening to the rumble of cars and the distant chatter of the outside world. What were they going to do now?


	2. It's Plain to See It's Trying to Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a very awkward encounter ensues and questions are asked

Despite Brendon's wishes, Monday came, and along with it his first day of running the shop without Ryan. He went through the early-morning motions of getting dressed, forcing himself to eat something from his barren pantry (the only thing he'd had since the airport was an apple), and slowly making his way to the store, mentally making a checklist of things he would have to do on his own now. 

The first order of business? Start putting out help-wanted ads. Although the store was small and wasn't right on the Strip, it still attracted lots of customers throughout the day, mostly due to its retro charm and Brendon's welcoming smile. He would do fine on his own for now, but eventually he'd have to find a replacement for Ryan, as much as the thought hurt. He had propositioned both Sarah and Spencer already, but she had a good job working for one of the casinos and the other man was busy with his bar right down the street. "Oh well," murmured Brendon with a sigh, "someone'll come around eventually, they always do." 

The day passed by uneventfully, with only a few people coming in as he sat behind the front counter in utter boredom, and they were mostly regulars who wanted to see if he had anything new on the shelves. Sarah came by around noon with a sandwich and a bag of Skittles, wanting more than anything to take his mind off of things. She stayed with him until her break was over and then he was alone again, leaving him to read one of Ryan's pretentious novels that he'd forgotten during the move.  
He was right in the middle of what he guessed was the climax of the story when the bell over the door tinkled, signaling that someone had walked in. He sighed and closed the book, forcing a cheery smile on his face before looking up. 

Then he continued to look up. And up. 

Damn, this guy was tall. 

When he finally reached the man's face, he was greeted with beautiful blue eyes and a blinding smile. The stranger looked very familiar, and it took Brendon only a moment to place a name with this face before the guy spoke; "Brendon Urie! Long time no see!" Brendon smiled again, this time with genuine happiness as he stood and came around from behind the counter to hug the other man tightly. 

"Dallon Weekes! Never thought I'd see you here, how are you? And what brings you to my humble city?" That earned him a laugh as Dallon finally pulled away and leaned against the counter. "Humble? That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Brendon laughed also, feeling lighter as he went to sit back down and waited for the other man to continue. 

"As for what brings me here? Absolutely nothing, unless you count an urge to get as far from home as possible. I'd heard you'd had success moving to the big city, so I decided to try it too and see what happened. I'm actually surprised you're still living here, I thought you would've become famous and moved to LA or New York, like you always talked about back in high school." Dallon watched in curiosity as the shorter man's shoulders slumped and he looked away, and he realized he must've accidentally struck a nerve. He hurried to change the subject, not liking the look on Brendon's face. "Anyways, that's enough about me, how about you? Anything new?" 

"Well.....not really, no. Just running my business, same as I've been doing. Nothing worth moving away from my friends for." The last part came out bitterly, and Dallon wondered what had happened that would cause the normally-happy man in front of him to become so upset. 

"Are you okay?" As soon as the words had left Dallon's mouth, he knew he'd made a mistake. Brendon looked up, the beginning of tears shimmering in his eyes as he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. If you don't mind, could you excuse me? I have a friend to meet soon, and the shop's supposed to be closing up any minute." They both knew it was a lie, considering it was only three and the record place was open until five, but Dallon knew better than to object. With a warm goodbye and another quick hug, he hurried out the door and away as fast as he could without being rude. When he finally reached the street corner, he paused and looked back, wondering to himself, "Who hurt him?" He made a plan to visit the next day and continued walking, mind and emotions shaken by the day's events. 

************  
As soon as Dallon left, Brendon locked the door and fled upstairs, unshed tears finally dripping down his cheeks while he kicked off his shoes and sat down heavily on his couch. He thought about calling Sarah or Spencer, but decided he didn't want to deal with their hovering anymore. Hours passed while he sat there, deep in thought and processing what had happened. If there was one thing that he'd never expected, it was Dallon walking back into his life with a smile after all the pain Brendon had caused. Finally giving up on his emotions for the day, he wandered into his (very empty) kitchen in search of food and, finding none, decided to just go to bed and try to catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update! It's been very busy with school starting Monday and all, but hopefully I'll have more soon! Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Titles based off of "Endlessly" by Muse. Sorry if this sucks haha, I just felt that there wasn't enough Brallon in this world and had to do something about it. Comments and critique are always welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
